starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_tl-20200214-history
Marco Diaz
|alyas = Karate boy Dr. Marco, Ph.D Pretty Handsome Dude Princess Turdina Mr. Diaz Rule Boy The Dark-Haired One Mr. Picky Pants Princess Marco JenniferPreston Change-O tawag sa kanya ito sa "Trickstar". FleshwadHekapoo tawag sa kanya ito sa "Running with Scissors". Little boy MangoOskar Greason tawag sa kanya ito sa "Starcrushed" Muscles Marco Sr. Yammy Breakup Buddy Sir Marco of Earth Bland Man }}|edad = 15 Sa pisikal, si Marco ay 15 taong gulang tulad ng "Lava Lake Beach". Gayunpaman, sa sukat ni Hekapoo, sa mga taong ginugol niya doon "Running with Scissors",siya ay nasa 30s, tulad ng nakasaad sa "Marco Jr." at "Divide". Siya ay edad para sa isang hindi natukoy na halaga ng oras sa "Ransomgram".|arawngkapanganakan = Nobyembre 28 Zodiac sign: Sagittarius Aureole sign: Deadhorse |kasarian = Lalaki|species = Tao|trabaho = Royal squire ng Star Butterfly (dating) Kabalyero ng Mewni (dating) Mag-aaral ng Echo Creek Academy (dating) Mag-aaral ng Tang Soo Do|mgaugnayan = Pamilya ng Diaz Pamilya ng Butterfly Marc-nificent Pito (pinuno) Patayin ang Diyablo na Pumasa sa mga Mangangabayo Club|layunin = Upang maging isang kabalyero (dating) Upang manatili sa Star Butterfly |bahay = Bahay ng Diaz, Echo Creek Halimaw na Templo, Mewni (dating) Kastilyo ng Butterfly, Mewni (dating)|pamilya = Rafael Diaz (ama) Angie Diaz (ina) Mariposa Diaz (nakababatang kapatid na babae) Linda Diaz (lola) Enrique Diaz (tiyuhin)Marco sa "By the Book": "Nagtago ang aking tiyuhin na si Enrique sa isang kahon sa loob ng tatlong araw isang beses."|mgaalaganghayop = Mga tuta ng laser Nachos (siklo ng dragon)|mgakaibigan = |mgakaaway = Ludo Hukbo ni Ludo Toffee Mina Loveberry|gusto = plum, at asul na Prussian Hoodies Paggawa ng mga prank na tawag Mga pelikula sa bilangguan Mackie Hand Love Sentence Sev'ral Timez Kelly Star Butterfly Puding Mainit na tsokolate na may kanela Mga larong board}}|ayaw = |mgakapangyarihan = Mga di-armadong kasanayan sa pagpapamuok Ang paggamit ng tabak|armas = Dimensional gunting Maikling tabak El Choppo (sword) (dating) Royal Magic Wand (saglit)|quote = "Ang martial arts ay tungkol sa karangalan at disiplina." ("Monster Arm")|lagda = }} Si Marco Ubaldo Diaz ay deuteragonist ng Star laban sa mga Puwersa ng Masama. Anak siya nina Rafael at Angie Diaz, pati na rin ang pinakamatalik na kaibigan ng Star Butterfly sa Lupa. From "Lint Catcher" hanggang sa "Cornonation", nakatira siya sa Mewni kasama ang Star at ang kanyang pamilya. Tulad ng "Doop-Doop", bumalik siya sa pamumuhay sa Earth kasama ang kanyang pamilya. Mula sa "Here to Help" na pasulong, siya at si Star ay isang mag-asawa. Hitsura Si Marco ay isang Latino-Amerikanong tinedyer na may medium na taas na may isang payat na build, balat ng balat, madilim na kayumanggi buhok, kayumanggi ang mga mata, at isang nunal sa kanyang kanang pisngi. Karaniwan siyang nagsusuot ng isang light grey shirt, isang pulang hoodie, maitim na kulay-abo na payat na maong, at oliba at puting sneakers. Tulad ng isang may sapat na gulang sa sukat ni Hekapoo, siya ay matangkad at maskulado, na may shaven facial hair, maraming mga butas sa kanyang kanang tainga, at isang peklat sa kaliwang mata. Bilang resulta ng patuloy na pag-agaw ni Hekapoo sa likuran ng kanyang ulo, mayroon din siyang isang kalbo na lugar. Sa "Deep Dive", si Marco ay mayroong mga emblemang hugis-buwan na marmol sa kanyang mga pisngi habang hinahagis ang spell na All-Seeing Eye. Ang mga marka ng pisngi na ito ay lumitaw muli sa "Cleaved" habang niyakap niya ang Star sa gumuhong Kaharian ng Mahika pagkatapos mapahamak ang lahat ng mahika. Pagkatao Si Marco ay mabait, responsable, napakaayos, at suportado ng iba. May reputasyon siya sa kanyang paaralan sa pagiging "ligtas na bata" dahil sa pag-iwas sa panganib at maging maingat, bagaman iginiit niya na siya ay isang "hindi sinasadyang masamang batang lalaki" at nabubuhay para sa panganib. Mas pinipili niyang mapanatiling maayos ang kanyang mga pag-aari. Si Marco ay matalino, nakakakuha ng mahusay na mga marka sa kanyang mga klase sa matematika at sikolohiya, at malaman kung paano makahanap ng kapalit para sa Star charger ng Star gamit ang metric system. Dahil gusto niya ito kapag napunta ang mga bagay, maaari siyang maging hindi matatag kapag hindi nila gusto, tulad ng pag-snaps niya sa Star dahil sa pagsira sa kanyang silid at insanely na sinusubukang manirahan sa harap ng Huminto at Slurp. Bagaman hindi siya sanay sa uri ng pagkahumaling na dinadala ng Star, inamin niya na gusto niya ng isang maliit na panganib sa kanyang buhay at nasasayahan sa pakikipaglaban sa mga monsters na may karate. Madalas siyang nakikibaka sa tiwala sa sarili, na takot na mapahiya ng iba, at madaling maging nerbiyos. Inihayag ng "Naysaya" na marami siyang insecurities at emosyonal na hang-up. Siya ay may isang paminsan-minsang pag-uugali at maaaring mabigo at/o inis sa iba, tulad ng sa Star kapag siya ay namamagitan sa kanyang buhay, o walang ingat na hinatak siya sa labis na mapanganib na mga sitwasyon. Gayunpaman, sa lalong madaling panahon siya ay gumagawa ng pagbabago sa mga nagdudulot sa kanya ng kalungkutan, tulad ng pagpapasalamat sa Pony Head sa pag-save sa kanya sa "Party With a Pony". Malalim ang pagmamalasakit niya sa mga taong malapit na niya, sinusubukang mailigtas si Ferguson mula sa pagkidnap sa "School Spirit" at sinusubukan na pasayahin ang Star tuwing nasisiyahan siya. May pag-uudyok din si Marco na paminsan-minsang maprotektahan ang Star at panatilihing ligtas, tulad ng inilarawan sa "Sleep Spells" at "Blood Moon Ball". Gawin ang kurso ng serye, si Marco ay nagiging hindi masyadong maingat at mas tiwala, lalo na sa kanyang romantikong pagtugis ng Jackie Lynn Thomas sa "Freeze Day" at "Naysaya". Unti-unting tumatagal siya ng mas maraming mga panganib bilang isang resulta ng kanyang pagkakaibigan sa Star, ngunit kung minsan ay nagpupumiglas pa rin siya sa tiwala sa sarili. Matapos lumipat si Marco sa Kastilyo ng Butterfly, kadalasan ay gustung-gusto niyang unahin ang kanyang nais sa kanyang mga responsibilidad na maaaring magdulot sa kanya na guluhin ang kanyang mahahalagang tungkulin tulad ng gusto niya ng isang trabaho na mas mataas upang makita niya ang Star o panatilihing isang lihim ang pagtulog ng Star mula sa Hekapoo upang maaari silang magpatuloy na magtulungan at magpatuloy sa mga pakikipagsapalaran. Sa tuwing napagtanto niya ito, ginagawa niya ang kanyang makakaya upang gawing tama ang mga bagay. Sa kanyang tungkulin bilang iskuwela ng Star, sineseryoso ni Marco ang kanyang mga responsibilidad at isinasagawa ang kanilang makakaya, tulad ng ipinapakita sa "Trial by Squire", "Is Another Mystery". at "Divide". Gayunpaman, ang kanyang matinding pokus kung minsan ay nagiging sanhi sa kanya na huwag pansinin ang ibang tao sa kanyang buhay, tulad ng kanyang mga magulang sa "Marco Jr." Mga ugnayan Star Butterfly Rafael at Angie Diaz Jackie Lynn Thomas Alfonzo and Ferguson Pony Head Braso ng Halimaw Sensei Brantley Jeremy Birnbaum Glossaryck Tom Lucitor Janna Ordonia Hekapoo Kelly Moon and River Butterfly Meteora Butterfly Powers and abilities *'Karate': Si Marco ay isang mag-aaral sa Tang Soo Do disiplina ng karate, na-promote mula sa berdeng sinturon hanggang sa pulang sinturon sa "Red Belt". Siya ay may kakayahang gumamit ng mga karate chops, sipa, at suntok upang labanan ang mga monsters nang epektibo bilang Star. Nagagawa niyang gumamit ng karate na may potensyal na nakamamatay na puwersa tulad ng ipinakita noong pinutol niya ang kamay ni Tom gamit ang isang karate chop at sinuntok ang isang butas sa dibdib ni Toffee. Sa "The Knight Shift", natalo ni Marco ang apat na kabalyero, kasama ang nakaranas ng kabalyero na si Sir Stabby, na may kaunting pagsisikap - gamit lamang ang kanyang mga paa. *'Kabutihan ng kulto': Magaling si Marco sa paggawa ng nachos. Sa "Pizza Thing", gumawa siya ng isang pizza na may Pony Head, na napakaraming kabute para sa gusto ni Star. Sa "Baby", naghahanda si Marco ng isang buong pagkalat ng pagkain para sa Baby. *'Akademikong': Sa "Match Maker", ipinakita na ang Marco ay may mahusay na kasanayan sa matematika, nakakakuha ng magagandang marka (kabilang ang isang A sa sikolohiya) at sa "Quest Buy", gamit ang metric system upang makahanap ng isang charger para sa gumala ng Star sa Quest Buy. Gayunpaman, inamin niya sa "Naysaya" na hindi niya alam kung paano gawin ang mahabang paghati. Sa "Britta's Tacos", isiniwalat ni Marco na nakuha niya ang kanyang katumbas ng isang diploma sa high school at natapos nang maaga ang kanyang edukasyon sa mataas na paaralan. Sa "Jannanigans", ipinakita niya ang kanyang kagalingan sa akademiko sa pamamagitan ng pagsasama-sama ng mga sinaunang arkeolohiko na pahiwatig mula sa kakaibang hieroglyphs na naglalarawan sa Glossaryck. *'Madiskarteng pag-iisip': Mayroong isang talento si Marco para sa pagkakaroon ng mga diskarte, tulad ng ipinakita sa "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses" nang planuhin niyang iligtas ang Pony Head at sa "Toffee" kapag pinangunahan niya ang isang kilusan ng paglaban laban kay Ludo. Sa "Divide" at "Conquer", plano niya ang mga paraan upang mapabagal ang pagsulong ni Meteora sa kastilyo. *'Nagdadala ng armas': Tulad ng "Running with Scissors", si Marco ay naging marunong sa paggamit ng isang kamay na tabak. Tulad ng ipinapakita sa "Divide", maaari rin siyang mahusay na gumamit ng isang palakol, isang spiked flail, at isang dalawang kamay na broadsword. Ginamit din niya ang Royal Magic Wand sa "Deep Dive" at "Cleaved", kahit na saglit, at maging ang huling tao na gumawa nito. *'Mga kasanayan sa kaligtasan': Labing-anim na taon ng karanasan sa pangangaso sa Hekapoo ay naging Marco sa isang matigas na nakaligtas at mandirigma. Ipinakikita ng "Divide" na napapanatili niya ang mga kasanayang ito, kahit na maaaring makipag-away sa par sa Star. *'Mahika': Marco napaka sandali ay gumagamit ng magic sa "Deep Dive" at "Cleaved". Sa dating yugto, ginagamit niya ang magic wand upang maisagawa ang All-Seeing Eye spell upang makahanap ng nawawalang Star. Habang ginagamit ang spell, siya ay pansamantalang nakakakuha ng mga marka ng hugis-ng-buwan na mga marka ng pisngi. Sa huling yugto, gumagamit siya ng ilang mga spelling ng Star at binubuo ang ilan sa kanyang sarili habang nakikipaglaban kay Tom. Gayundin sa "nililinis", gumagamit siya ng magic na may Star (nang walang tulong ng wand) upang magkasama ang mga sukat ng Earth at Mewni. Trivia *Si Marco ay lumitaw sa bawat yugto maliban "Is Mystery", "The Hard Way", "Moon the Undaunted", "Book Be Gone", "Puddle Defender", "Club Snubbed", "Stranger Danger", "Demoncism", "Starfari", "Ponymonium", "The Bogbeast of Boggabah", "Total Eclipsa the Moon", "Butterfly Trap", "Skooled!", "Bam Ui Pati!", "Tough Love", "Lake House Fever", "Down by the River", "Princess Quasar Caterpillar and the Magic Bell", "Ghost of Butterfly Castle", "Meteora's Lesson", "Junkin' Janna", "A Spell with No Name", at "The Monster and the Queen". Ang kanyang hitsura sa "Ludo in the Wild" ay nai-recycle na footage mula sa "Storm the Castle". Nagpakita siya sa "Ludo, Where Art Thou?" sa pamamagitan lamang ng proxy bilang isang manika na nilikha ni Ludo. *Parehong kaarawan ni Marco ang kanyang artista sa boses. *Sa "Match Maker", sinabi ni Marco na siya ay may isang dosenang pulang hoodies, dahil sa gusto ng kapwa kulay pula at hoodies. *Ang paboritong kulay ni Marco ay iba-iba depende sa yugto / sitwasyon. Sa "Sleepover" at "Match Maker", sinabi niya na ang kanyang paboritong kulay ay pula. Gayunpaman, sa "Gift of the Card", sinabi niya na ang kanyang paboritong kulay ay plum sa una, at sa paglaon ay nagsabing ito ay asul na Prussian. *Sa pagsisimula ng serye, si Marco ay may berdeng sinturon na may puting guhit sa disiplina ng Tang Soo Do. Tulad ng "Red Belt", isinusulong siya sa pulang sinturon. **Ang isang berdeng sinturon ay kumakatawan sa "paglaki ng isang binhi na sumibol paitaas, nagiging isang halaman. Tulad ng usbong, ang mag-aaral ay nagiging isang bagay na mas malaki." Ang isang berdeng sinturon ay halos gitnang antas. **Ang isang pulang sinturon ay kumakatawan sa "isang malapit, mainit na araw. Ang kalapitan sa araw ay kumakatawan sa detalyadong kaalaman ng mag-aaral." Sa mga karaniwang anyo ng martial arts, ang isang pulang sinturon ay nasa ilalim lamang ng itim na sinturon. *Ang gitnang pangalan ni Marco ay Ubaldo, tulad ng isiniwalat sa isang pagsubok na papel sa "Match Maker". **Ang inisyal ni Marco spell "MUD". **Bagaman siya ay Hispanic, ang mga pangalang "Marco" at "Ubaldo" ay nagmula sa Italya; Tinukoy ni Marco ang Mars, ang diyos ng Romanong digmaan, habang ang Ubaldo ay nangangahulugang "matapang". **Ang kanyang gitnang pangalan ay sinasabing malakas sa unang pagkakataon sa "Lint Catcher". *Sa pagsisimula ng serye, si Marco ay 14 taong gulang. Tulad ng "Lava Lake Beach", siya ay 15. *Minsan ay hinalikan ni Marco ang isang ninja sa Karate-Kon 2012, tulad ng ipinakita sa shirt na sinusuot niya sa "Cheer Up, Star". *Sa orihinal na piloto na "Star and the Forces of Evil", ang pantalon ni Marco ay asul sa halip na maitim na kulay-abo. *Ayon sa boses aktor ni Marco na si Adam McArthur, ang paboritong pagkain ni Marco ay nachos, na unang ipinakita sa "Party With a Pony". *Orihinal na, sa bersyon ng Star ni Daron Nefcy na walang mga mahiwagang kapangyarihan, si Marco ay pinangalanang Sol, ay may isang kinahuhumalingan kay Dragon Ball Z (kung saan nagmula ang kanyang karate interes), at higit pa sa isang kaaway sa Star. *Tulad ng nakikita sa "Cheer Up, Star", ang numero ng cellphone ni Marco ay 555-0111, at ang kanyang ringtone ay "Space Unicorn" (na inaangkin niya ay dapat na maging ironic). **Gayunpaman, kapag tinawag ng Star ang cellphone ni Marco sa "Storm the Castle" mula sa landas ng Diaz Household, siya ay nagda-dial sa 573-1829. *Siya ay naghihirap mula sa sakit na paggalaw, tulad ng maliwanag sa "Brittney's Party", ngunit sa "The Other Exchange Student", maayos siyang sumakay sa Isolation Point sa minivan ng kanyang pamilya. *Tulad ng nakikita sa "Freeze Day", binati lamang ni Marco si Jackie Lynn Thomas na tumango mula pa noong kindergarten. Sa pagtatapos ng yugto, kumikilos siya upang kumustahin. *Sa "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses", inaangkin ni Marco na nakita niya ang "bawat bilangguan ng pelikula na ginawa". *Tulad ng ipinapakita sa "My New Wand!", Maaaring sumakay si Marco ng walang bisikleta. *Ayon sa "Gift of the Card" at "Sophomore Slump", ang numero ng seguridad sa lipunan ni Marco ay nagsisimula sa "904" at nagtatapos sa "271". *Sa "Naysaya", napilitang ibunyag ni Marco ang kanyang pinakamalalim na mga lihim at insecurities: ** Mula nang manood ng pelikulang pating, natatakot siya sa bathtub at tumatagal lamang ng shower. ** Nakasuot siya ng sapatos ng ballet sa paligid ng bahay (unang inihayag sa "Gift of the Card"). ** Hanggang sa sinimulan niya ang pakikipag-date kay Jackie, hindi pa siya nakikipag-kamay sa isang batang babae, kaya nagsanay siya kasama si Ferguson. ** Palagi siyang nakaupo kapag gumagamit siya ng banyo upang maging magalang sa mga batang babae na nakatira sa kanyang bahay. ** Sigaw niya kapag umuulan. ** Mayroon pa rin siyang "wubbie", at tinawag niya itong Esteban (na ipinahayag din sa "Crystal Clear"). ** Dati niyang naisip na ang "estado ng pag-iisip" ay sa pagitan ng Nebraska at Kansas. ** Wala siyang ideya kung paano gawin ang mahabang paghati, sa kabila ng pagiging isang tuwid-A estudyante. ** Pinuno niya ang isang kuwaderno ng kanyang unang pangalan at ang apelyido ni Jackie dahil hindi niya mapagpasyahan kung alin ang mukhang mas mahusay - "Marco Diaz Lynn Thomas" o "Marco Lynn Thomas Diaz". ** Iningatan niya ang pagpipinta ni Jackie ng isang pakwan (na sa una niyang naisip ay isang buwan) na itinapon niya sa klase ng sining dahil naalala nito sa kanya ang kanyang pinakamalaking takot: "na kaming lahat ay nag-iisa sa maliit na asul na marmol na ito, na lumulutang sa walang katapusang kalawakan. ng sansinukob, napalabas mula sa gitna at nag-ejected out sa isang itim na walang bisa nang walang anumang dahilan. Ang mga manlalaro sa entablado ng walang katotohanan." *Sa "Heinous", inihayag ni Marco na tumatanggap siya ng buwanang tseke ng royalty para sa $650 para sa kalakal na "Prinsesa Marco" batay sa kanyang pagkakahawig. Ito ay nagiging isang paulit-ulit na gagong mas maaga at huli na mga episode: ** Bago ang episode na iyon, sa "Goblin Dogs", nagbabayad siya ng $650 para sa paninda ni Goblin Dog. ** Sa "Pizza Thing", nagbabayad siya ng isang operator ng crane na $650 upang himukin siya at Pony Head sa Pizza ni Emilio. ** Sa "The Bounce Lounge", nagbibigay siya ng huling $650 na kinakailangan upang mabayaran ang utang ng Bounce Lounge. ** Sa "Just Friends", nakakakuha siya ng isang medikal na bayarin para sa $650. ** Sa "Toffee", gumagamit siya ng $650 upang kumatawan sa mga miyembro ng Resistance sa isang mapa-guhit na mapa para sa isang plano na masira ang kredibilidad ni Ludo bilang isang namumuno. ** Sa "Sophomore Slump", ginagamit niya ang $650 upang bilhin ang lahat sa isang menu ng restawran habang sa isang petsa kasama si Jackie. ** Sa "Marco Jr.", binabayaran niya ang Cobalt Ferrero $650 para sa isang larawan ng kanyang sarili. ** Sa "Booth Buddies", nagbabayad siya ng $650 upang makunan ng larawan kasama ang Star sa photo booth. ** Sa "Butterfly Follies", bumili siya ng dalawang pie sa Pie Carnyvale na $650 bawat isa. ** Sa "Yada Yada Berries", binasbasan niya ang Apothecary Sherry na may $650 para sa impormasyon. * Inilahad sa "Monster Bash" na ang karate tindig ni Marco ay naging isang tanyag na sayaw ng sayaw sa mga Mewman at halimaw na tinedyer na tinawag na "Sword Hand Dance". * Ang Marco ay may allergy sa pusa, tulad ng ipinapakita sa isyu #4 ng serye ng Deep Trouble comic. *Ang paboritong karate ni Marco ay ang "block at claw", at ang paboritong spell ay ang Rainbow Fist Punch. *Sa "FanCo13" live na chat: ** Inamin ni Marco na nakaramdam siya ng kakaiba sa paligid ng Star mula pa noong mga kaganapan ng "Blood Moon Ball". ** Inamin din niya na hindi siya sigurado kung siya at si Tom ay naging magkaibigan. ** Nagagalit siya nang malaman na may isang taong tumawag sa kanya na "Mango" (lalo na si Oskar Greason sa "Starcrushed"). ** Kapag tinanong tungkol sa kung ano ang nararamdaman niya tungkol sa Star, aminado si Marco na wala pa rin siyang sagot, na sinasabi na halos wala siyang oras upang maproseso ang pagtatapat ni Star (ngunit inamin din niya na natutuwa siyang sinabi sa kanya). *** Bilang karagdagan, sa "StarLIVE" live chat sa Star Butterfly, kahit na mayroon pa siyang magbigay ng isang hangganan na sagot sa paksa, siya ay kaswal na sinabi, "Sino ang hindi magkakaroon ng crush sa iyo?", Pahiwatig kung paano niya maramdaman ang tungkol sa kanya . *** Sa pangalawang "Marco's Spooky Stories" ni Marco, inamin ni Marco na ang Star ay "mabait", ngunit kapag tinanong kung sa palagay niya ay "sobrang cute" siya, siya ay naging fluster at lumipat sa susunod na tanong. References en:Marco Diaz es:Marco Díaz pt-br:Marco Diaz ru:Марко Диаз de:Marco Diaz